


Lost

by Thranki



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Emotional pain, F/M, Witch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranki/pseuds/Thranki
Summary: "I lost our baby."





	Lost

"I lost our baby." 

Loki halted by the doorframe as his eyes widened in shock. 

"W-what?"

He blinked for a few time to make sure that he was hearing it right. 

Judging by your state, he was indeed, hearing it right. Your face was red, tears tracks could be seen on your cheeks as you fisted your sleeping gown. You were shivering and sobbing.

Loki slowly approached you as if you were a frightened animal. If which, you were acting like one. His mind was raging with emotions but he needs to stay calm for your sake. He's the husband here, he need to be strong for you.

He stretched out his arms, slowly gathering you in his firm yet gentle embrace before he drew a circle on your back, in attempt to sooth you.

"Shh...shh... Don not cry my Queen. It tears my heart in seeing you in despair." 

You cried harder as you pressed your face to his chest. Clinging to him as if there were no tomorrow. 

"Our child...my baby...Loki-" you whimpered.

"Shh...darling please, ceased your tears." He wiped away the tears that marring your beautiful face.

"How-how, my child, our baby is gone! Dead! I failed! I failed as a mother! Oh Norns." 

His heart crushed when he heart you uttered those words.

If you failed as a mother then he failed as a father and a husband. 

He stroked your hair and continue shushing you. He rocked back and fort to lull you to sleep. 

You slowly fell into slumber. Crying and having a meltdown clearly taking a toll on your body.

He slowly lifted you up and laid you down on the bed. He tucked away the stray hair and kissed your forehead. He caressed your cheek and closed his eyes in pain.

Cold, salty water slowly hitting your hand but you never once stirred from your sleep. He took your face in his hands and stared. You supple cheeks now sunken deep, dark purple bags now permanent beneath your eyes. Lips chapped from constant biting.

"Forgive me my Queen, forgive me."

It was such a heavy burden and guilt for him to see you like this. Walking aimlessly through the halls like a ghost, eyes wild, searching for the trace of your child. 

An attack on Asgard made by the rogues cost both him and you greatly. 

You were hiding in the room. Secure with runes and guards. Stomach heavy with child, making you unable to defend yourself. 

Loki were in the front line, as a Prince he need to put Asgard on his priority. Even though he was fretting for your being internally.

He was slashing through the crowds when he heard your scream in his head. Bond between him and you tugging.

He spun so fast that he may break his legs before sprinting away to his wings. To the room where his wife is.

But he was too late. 

The criminal already escaped by the window. Leaving his wife laying in a pool of her own blood. You were cradling your belly as you whimpered in pain.

"L-loki." That's all you could mustered before darkness enveloped you.

The healers, they couldn't save the baby. Their child. And they found out that the evil doer had placed a curse on your mind, that trapping you in the accident that robbed their child. 

It was confirmed that the attack was just a mere distraction for the witch to kill their child. A revenge to him.

He knew that it was his fault. He doomed both you and his child by his mistakes from the past.

He kissed your hand shakily.

"I promise you my Queen, that I will broke this spell. We will find our happiness again."

He carefully slipped into the cover and held your in his arms.

"Promise."


End file.
